


Play Ball

by TheHeathenSlave



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Public Hand Jobs, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeathenSlave/pseuds/TheHeathenSlave
Summary: Cuddy walks in on some ball playing activities she shouldn't in the staff lounge, instead of getting pissed off she decides to join the game. This is a Hudson even though it's marked as Huddy cause there is not option for Hudson here. Reviews make me feel warm and happy. Kind of a crack PWP story.





	Play Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene in the blooper reels for House MD. Not this could never actually happen, think of it as crack if you want, but it's still erotic, kind of. Just some hand jobs and a bit of oral

Wilson saw the look House had when he approached him in the lounge, even more the door had been locked and they were the only two people in there at that point. Wilson wasn't sure anyone else had the key to that place with the lock House had chosen to use. He used the deadbolt on top as well as the bottom lock. If someone wanted to get in there now it would either mean getting the janitor or Cuddy. He had no idea what House had planned but the look in his eyes was hungry.  
  
"I didn't know you liked to watch, Jimmy." House said, stopping right in front of him, making his presence known and not backing down. Wilson knew he could just shove the guy away but his stance was so dominant it was arousing and Wilson also knew exactly what House was talking about but of course he was going to lie.  
  
"Take another vicodin, I have work to do." He said but didn't make a move to even do any work he just stood there looking at the older man waiting. Something was going to happen he could practically taste it.  
  
"How can we get along in this work place with such sexual tension between us?" House asked him, putting his hand up on the wall behind Wilson's head. He swallowed hard and let out a weird whimper that he didn't even like to hear and yet it was still some how arousing to him.  
  
"House--"  
  
"No, see, when I let my drunk friend spend the night so he doesn't have to drive home and then he watches me masturbate in my bedroom the next morning thinking I don't know, it does create sexual tension. What did you think you were doing?" House asked with one of his evil smirks. Wilson blinked, he really did know he was being watched. Wilson had a feeling this was the case as he was watching the overly erotic act, mostly because it seemed like House had prolonged it and put on a show. He was pretty sure no one looked that sensual or moaned like that when no one was watching and they were completely by themselves. Also with House if it was just the urge to cum he could have had it done in a minute so he could get in the shower. Or he could have even done it in the shower. This had been a trap.  
  
"I was just...it..."  
  
"It what? Did you wish it was my hand on you?" House asked and just went ahead and placed his firm hand over the already obvious bulge in Wilson's pants. He let out a soft groan but it wasn't one of protest. His eyes glanced towards the door again, it was locked, if they did this fast enough they wouldn't be caught and could go on with their day and he'd actually feel a lot better. He hadn't gotten a chance to finish before House had and then ended up getting scared and stopping completely so he could get ready to leave. "I don't give without receiving so if you want to make this faster--"  
  
"Yeah yeah how about....couch." Wilson said and hurried towards it. He wasn't even exactly sure why he was agreeing to this, and in the lounge of all places. It was so stupid and risky and hot. House smiled and followed him over there, sitting down next to him. It wasn't long before both of them had their cocks out and Wilson was in quite a bit of disbelief of this entire situation but whatever he needed to cum and he'd be lying if he said nothing about House's gruff mannerisms excited him. He couldn't look at the guy though, as he wrapped his hand around the foreign erect member and started to pump it like he would himself. For a moment he didn't think House was going to do a damn thing back but then he felt the hand on him.  
  
The two of them let out an almost simultaneous groan. Both hands working quickly, voices rising as well as temperature and blood pressure. So caught up in their own little mutual masturbation session neither one had noticed Cuddy had unlocked the door. She had gone there to get some coffee only to find it locked, oddly locked. No one every locked the deadbolt. This was when she knew it must be House and it must mean he was doing something in there that he shouldn't. Her first thought being shooting up heroin or some other illegal drug, which caused her to hurry up.  
  
When she saw what was actually going on she couldn't exactly say she was surprised, what was surprising to her was the fact that neither of them noticed her until she was standing in front of them where they sat on the couch. Of course she had the presents of mind to lock the deadbolt again, and House's assumption was right, the only way anyone else could get in now was by getting the janitor. This meant she might have to hurry or not, he was hard to track down, at least the one with the master keys and that was assuming someone wanted to get in there right now or within the next 10 minutes. She cleared her throat loudly, this whole scene was absolutely hot to her, it probably shouldn't be but she had wanted both of them for so long she wasn't going to pass this up.  
  
"OH GOD!" Wilson yelled and grabbed the nearest pillow and put it over his lap after slapping House away. Of course House's reaction was quite different. Figuring he had been caught, she had seen what he was doing, and just not giving a fuck any more he continued to stroke himself, replacing Wilson's hand with his own. His movements slow and deliberate, wondering how Cuddy would react to the lewd display.  
  
"Could you lean forward more? I can't quite see down that slutty shirt of yours. Well I mean I can, but I want some nipple action." House told her. He mostly expected to get slapped or fired or both. Hell, he was pretty sure she was about to punch him right in the dick for this and especially that comment but her reaction surprised him, in a good way.  
  
"I think you two need help." she said in a throaty voice and got onto her knees. House's mouth moved into a half grin, was she lying? Was this a trap? She certainly wasn't acting like it was. He slowly moved his hand away.  
  
"Be my guest." He said and relaxed back a bit more.  
  
"Uh Cuddy I--"  
  
"Don't look a gift handjob in the mouth Wilson." Cuddy snapped at him as she wrapped her hand around House and started to pump him slowly. Wilson's eyes went wide but when he realize this was absolutely not a joke he slowly moved the pillow. He was too aroused at that point to even care he could worry about damages and awkward tension later. If she was offering to help him cum it would be far hotter than House's hand. Not that he hadn't been good, but this was Cuddy, she was the subject of a lot of his late night and midday fantasies. "Good boy." she said and wrapped her other hand around him, working it just like she was doing to House.  
  
"You are...really fucking good at jacking off two men. Lots of practice?" House panted. Cuddy laughed a bit, of course he would have to ruin this moment with his stupid comments about how she must be a slut or a whore by night, "No wonder I usually see you in your office with two donors instead of--" Before he could finish she decided to shut him up by putting her mouth over the tip of his cock which was oozing precum freely at that point. House groaned loudly and thrust his hips up, his hand coming down to rest in her hair. That was a magical feeling.  
  
"H-ey!" Wilson gasped, as hot as that was to watch, why did House get it instead of him? He wasn't the one making mean comments about how she prostituted herself to get donations for the hospital.  
  
"Fuck..." House groaned, "Blow him, shut him up, I don't need to hear the whining, just let me touch those tits." House laughed a bit. Cuddy looked up at him, licking her lips sensually after pulling away.  
  
"Fine but shut up with the comments or I fuck him in front of you and all you get is your hand." She snapped and moved so she could take Wilson in her mouth. She practically swallowed him causing him to let out a strangled cry. He was kind of paralyzed with shock at that point but fuck this was hot. Cuddy reached out and wrapped her free hand around House again, while turning a bit so he could touch her tits if he wanted, he'd just have to lean a bit awkwardly, and it wasn't like she wasn't in an awkward position herself so he could deal with it.  
  
Of course, not surprisingly, House didn't seem to care. He shifted into a position that wouldn't totally kill his leg later, though right now he could feel little to no pain, and cupped her right tit with his hand giving it a firm squeeze. Wilson looked down at House's hand, felt Cuddy moan around him and then lost it. That completely triggered his orgasm and without realizing what he was doing he had shoved Cuddy's head down onto him further kind of choking her as he came, his eyes rolling back in his head and letting out a loud groan.  
  
Seeing this weird display of force triggered House next. He wasn't even sure this was actually happening, though if it wasn't it was one of the most intense wet dreams he had ever had. His cum shot out, luckily the only part of it that got on her was on her hand and arm, she would have killed him had it gotten on her smart little slutty business suit and this was already a gift he didn't need to turn it into a dry cleaning bill.  
  
Cuddy pulled away from Wilson and coughed violently a few times before bringing her hand to her mouth to lick clean of House's sticky cum. Wilson rolled his eyes to watch her, he could barely move from his very satiated position on the couch.  
  
"Don't do that again without warning me." She told him and stood up on shaky legs. This caused both of them to snap to attention and stare at her, even more than they already were with the fact that she was licking cum from her hand and fingers. Did she just say again? Also did she just imply it was okay to do that if she was given warning? Was this going to be a thing now? "You heard me. House clean up, you aren't walking around with your pants stained like that. My place tonight, 8:00, both of you." She said sternly and then headed out of the lounge. She was horny as fuck but she wasn't going to let them do a thing about it or it would turn into an all out orgy in the lounge and she was already late for a meeting. That night would be better.  
  
House looked at Wilson in disbelief. He just got up and got some paper towels one of them damp and shakily held one out to House before zipping up his pants and making sure his shirt was all the way tucked back in and looked professional. House smiled at him and started to quickly get the cum stains from his jeans, if he worked fast enough it would just look like he had spilled something and give away no evidence of what had actually happened here. He was looking forward to that night, a lot.  
  
"Well, I think someone needs to spy on me masturbating more often." He laughed. Wilson rolled his eyes and headed out of the lounge, rather flustered by that turn of events. House knew this was going to be the start of something awesome.


End file.
